The Fighter With No Name
by koryssa-kory
Summary: SEQUEL TO A NAME WITHOUT A NAME! O Tenji is gone and Akihito and Asami have settled into normal life, but what happens when Asami becomes Nameless and, better yet, who trains him? rated M for smex and refrences to Tenji.
1. Speechless

The Fighter With No Name**  
**_**Speechless**__**  
**__**Pairings: AsamiXAkihito, SoubiXRitsuka, NatsuoXYouji**__**  
**__**Ratings: NC-17 for later chapters**__**  
**__**Cross-over type Loveless and Viewfinder**__**  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Akihito's parents and my imagination! ^_^**__**  
**__**Warnings: language and smex in later chapters! ^O^**__****_

**(AN: this is the first chapter of the sequel to A Name Without A Name sorry it took me so long to get up I have AP Lit soooo yeah. Enjoy and merry Christmas as this is my present to you all and sorry to Radcat who's been waiting on this for about 3 months. ^_^")**

_**Speechless**_

"Don't say a word…"

~*~*~*~

Asami exited the bathroom calmly, now dressed and dry, determined to gain answers from the group in his living room without giving anything away. The hushed whispers stopped completely as he entered the room. Akihito rose to meet him.

"Hey, Asami." He chirped happily. Asami raised an eyebrow at the younger's behavior, he'd been unusually happy a lot since the previous week's events.

"Hi." The yakuza replied, aware of Soubi's gaze scrutinizing his every action. The zero twins smirked together.

"_It's time." _ They chorused and Akihito's face grew even brighter.

"Really?" He asked looking at Soubi for confirmation, the blonde painter nodded. Ritsuka cheered and Kio stood shouting that he'd get the drinks; Asami watched the scene before him analyzing ever detail.

"What's going on?" He asked Akihito and the boy smiled.

"Ask Soubi." Asami looked away from the photographer toward the painter and Soubi crossed to him.

"Follow me; we'll talk in private."

~*~*~*~

Asami sat in the chair behind the desk in his office, Soubi sat in the chair in front of him.

"Please explain." Asami invited all business now and Soubi grew serious in return.

"You asked about Akihito's name remember?" It was not a true question as Soubi didn't stop long enough for an answer. "We told you what we could then and informed you that we could say no more. That was true, but that's no longer then case." The painter paused, allowing Asami to speak if he wished; Asami said nothing as he continued. "Why, today, did you enter the room and say nothing? Normally you ask what we're talking about but today you didn't/. Why was that?" Soubi didn't continue, he waited for Asami to confirm what he believed and finally the yakuza relented and spoke.

"Nameless is written under my hair; why?" His voice was calm and Soubi was visibly relieved.

"The topic of conversation for the past week has been about how you knew where Akihito was when Tenji took him and who we collided with when you went after him. We determined that we collided with you and therefore that would make you Nameless. We weren't going to tell Akihito but Kio decided to do it for us." Soubi leaned back in his chair relaxing as the 'conversation' progressed.

"Why weren't you going to tell him?" Asami asked, eyes narrowing, although his knowledge was limited he had already observed that Loveless, Soubi and Ritsuka, and Zero, Youji and Natsuo, were dating. It seemed obvious that sharing a name was important. Soubi sighed.

"Because what if we were wrong? Akihito has been told his whole life that no one shares his name, for people like us it's basically saying you'll be alone all your life. Do you even realize what it would have done to him if we were wrong?" Soubi asked and Asami knew instantly. Akihito had always treated their relationship as if it was either fake or on the verge of disappearing, and for the photographer it always had been.

"So what now?" Asami asked softly now having realized why Akihito was so happy.

"…I think that's for you and Akihito to decided. There are three options from here and no matter what the two of you decide; Akihito will be hurt by it." Soubi stood and left the room. Asami remained in his seat and lit a cigarette and smoked it to the butt before leaving his office.

~*~*~*~

In the living room the celebration was in full swing and even Soubi had begun drinking. Asami accepted a beer can as Kio thrust it into his hands; the stud-pierced man's face was already quite flushed.

"Drink! Drink!" Kio cheered before stumbling over to Ritsuka who was also already drunk and sitting in Soubi's lap. Asami took a sip from the can and moved into the kitchen to find Akihito.

~*~*~*~

Akihito sat on the kitchen counter staring at the beer in his hands. Asami touched his shoulder gently and when Akihito met his gaze he saw the pain that echoed in the younger's hazel eyes.

"Akihito?" Asami was answered by Akihito throwing his arms around his neck. The yakuza folded his young lover into his arms. "What's wrong?" Akihito shook his head violently against the elder's neck and Asami felt warm tears against his neck. "Akihito."" He held the boy calmly, waiting for the photographer to calm down enough to speak. Finally Akihito pulled back just barely and whispered so softly Asami thought he might have imagined it.

"I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~

Asami watched Akihito from across the room as the boy laughed and drank with Ritsuka and Kio, both adults urging the minor to have 'just one more' drink. Akihito had left the kitchen quickly and, though unspoken, it was understood that they'd discuss it later when they were alone.

~*~*~*~

Asami glanced at the clock as Akihito locked the door after ushering the last of their guests out; 1:320 a.m. Akihito slipped past Asami, back into the kitchen, and began making coffee immediately.

"Drunk?" Asami inquired, he'd seen how much Akihito drank and knew his limit was much less.

"I wish." Akihito turned to face him; his drunken personality had completely disappeared.

"An act." It wasn't a question, Asami had already guessed the answer, with how often Akihito went drinking their alcohol tolerance should be perfectly matched. Akihito placed two cups of coffee, one black and one with cream and sugar, on the small table in the kitchen. They didn't use the table in the dining room, it was used for Asami's business conferences with his staff and Akihito had gently refused to eat in a room where murder was discussed. Asami took his seat opposite of Akihito sat and took a breath and began to explain.

"How much did Soubi tell you?"

"Not much, he seemed to think you should tell me." Asami answered, carefully keeping his voice calm. Akihito nodded and paused before speaking again.

"When Kio told me that Soubi thought you were my fighter I was ecstatic." Akihito laughed softly. "Soubi's usually right about this kind of thing." Akihito paused and then began again. "But when I had time to think about it, after it was confirmed, I realized I didn't want you to be." Akihito continued to speak quickly so Asami wouldn't be upset. "It's not because I don't want you to be my other half it's because of what has to happen now that you are." Akihito finished in an almost whisper and Asami gripped his hand lightly.

"Explain." The soft order was gently issued because Asami didn't want to upset his lover further. Akihito nodded and continued.

"Soubi has told you about our schooling, hasn't he? Now that you are Nameless you must also go through the training program." Silence filled the small room and finally Asami asked.

"Soubi said something about options?" The yakuza watched his lover carefully as he spoke, making sure not to pressure him. Akihito nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you have three choices but only one's a real option."


	2. Choiceless

The Fighter With No Name**  
**_**Choiceless**__**  
**__**Pairings: AsamiXAkihito, SoubiXRitsuka, NatsuoXYouji**__**  
**__**Ratings: NC-17 for later chapters**__**  
**__**Cross-over type Loveless and Viewfinder**__**  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Akihito's parents and my imagination! ^_^**__**  
**__**Warnings: language and smex in later chapters! ^O^**__****_

**(AN: I meant to have this up like…yesterday….but things happened. ^_^" My mom came home earlier because it was new year's eve so now you'll are getting this on new year's day. ENJOY!!!!! ^O^)**

_**Choiceless**_

"Think before you speak…"

~*~*~*~

Asami raised an eyebrow at Akihito's words and watched the photographer's back as he poured them more coffee and returned to the table. Once Akihito was seated again Asami allowed himself to express his curiosity.

"What are the three options?" The yakuza asked. Akihito glanced at him briefly and answered softly.

"You can attend Seven Voices like Soubi and I did, Ritsu-sensei would be quite _willing _to train you. I can train you, which I personally would hate and so would you, or Soubi could train you." Akihito met Asami's gaze. "Being trained by Soubi would be the best course of action."

"Why can't you train me?" Asami asked and Akihito shook his head firmly.

"Training you would not only make both you and I uncomfortable, but it would also be ineffective. I would subconsciously go easy on you and the training must be harsh." He explained in the calmest manner he could.

"Then why not Seven Voices?" Asami inquired and watched as Akihito shuddered and closed his eyes against the memory of his own training.

"Ritsu-sensei _enjoys_ his job very much." The answer was closed off, telling Asami that this particular option was nonexistent.

"So why is Soubi a good choice?" Asami asked, watching as Akihito visibly relaxed with the change of topic.

"Soubi is fair. He'll train you as he needs to but he won't enjoy it. Also, if it's Soubi, it won't take as long." Asami raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?"

"It usually takes about twelve years to complete your training because you also need to get regular schooling too, but you don't need that and you're in good shape and think fast In dangerous situations. Basically Soubi is just going to help you pick up a few new tricks." Akihito concluded happily and Asami smiled. The two talked for a little while longer and, upon finishing their coffee, went to bed.

~*~*~*~

Soubi sat across from Asami and Natsuo stood by the door, three drinks sat on the coffee table before them. Akihito had called Soubi early the next morning and had left with Ritsuka and Youji as soon as they'd arrived shouting something about shopping as they'd left. Asami had chosen not to remark on how obvious it was when his lover desperately didn't want to be present for this, even Natsuo seemed ready to bolt although he was a well known sadist. Soubi had blanked his face and body language to the point Asami wasn't sure the man even had any emotions. Asami sighed softly under his breath, tired of waiting for someone to speak and as he did so Soubi's eyes snapped to his and he began to speak in a voice without inflection.

"We will be leaving in two days, Ritsuka and Youji will be living here while we are gone. You should pack for one month and pack nothing you hold dear." Soubi stood and left the building, Natsuo glanced at Asami and sent him a sheepish grin and left to follow Soubi. Asami stood and went to his office, making the necessary phone calls for his upcoming absence.

~*~*~*~

Kirishima and Souh showed up at the penthouse around one that afternoon, Akihito hadn't returned yet so Asami opened the door for them himself. The men concealed their surprise when their boss greeted them as this was normally Akihito's self-appointed responsibility.

"Is Aki out?" Souh asked, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to call Akihito 'Takaba-san' not 'Aki' like Akihito had told all the bodyguards to. Asami glanced at him but otherwise ignored the infringement.

"Yes, he is." Asami answered. Kirishima noticed the lack of reprimand and immediately got to the point.

"Asami-sama, why are you leaving and where are you going?" Asami's right hand man asked in the most respectful tone possible. Asami sighed, having already expected this question.

"I can't tell you why and I don't know where yet." He answered vaguely.

"Does this have anything to do with the incident last week?" Souh asked and Asami smirked.

"Yes." His men were catching on; he'd already told them that the incident with Tenji had been centered on Akihito.

"Will Akihito be going with you?" Souh asked.

"No, he and two others are remaining here." Asami answered carefully and Kirishima understood instantly.

"You want us to place a guard on them at all times." It wasn't a question because Kirishima knew it was the correct answer. Asami hummed approvingly in the back of his throat.

"That I s correct, however, they shouldn't know." Asami stated plainly. "Can you do that?" Kirishima and Souh knew that since Asami had asked and not simply ordered them to do it was because it was important. The men stood together and exchanged glances.

"_We can."_

~*~*~*~

It was evening when Akihito returned to the penthouse, his arms loaded with bags from various places. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask what all of this is for?"

"You." Akihito looked up at Asami. "Ritsuka, Youji, and I have all gone through our training already so we decided to pick out your month's worth of stuff." The photographer explained shifting from foot to foot.

"Akihito, I have been in a boot camp before. I know what to pack." The yakuza informed the smaller boy who instantly shook his head.

"This is nothing like boot camp." Akihito's voice was firm as he spoke. "Get that notion out of your head right now. There are no rules, no laws that your instructor must abide by. You sign a contract stating that you will endure whatever is done to you and that's what you do. You endure." Asami sat watching Akihito silently for a moment then asked.

"What exactly is this training?" The yakuza's voice was normal enough but his eyes were frozen.

"It varies trainer to trainer." The photographer's response was simple and quick; too quick to be completely honest.

"What was _your_ training like?" Akihito paused, it wasn't a big pause, and if Asami hadn't been paying him complete attention he wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"My trainers, Tenji and Ritsu-sensei, had the same style." Akihito let out a bitter laugh. "Though I must admit it was effective." He sighed and then smiled at Asami brightly. "Soubi won't train you like that."

Asami didn't ask any more questions after that merely looked over what Akihito had purchased as the younger man packed his bags for him. There were sneakers, all in black, and when Asami questioned it Akihito mumbled something about blood in a low tone. The shoes were followed by black jeans and Asami decided not to dwell on it merely for his own sanity. The pants were followed by long sleeved and halter tops and t-shirts, all in black. Asami decided that all things considered, just to assume that Akihito liked black and to leave it at that, although a small voice in the back of his mind said he was scared to learn the real reason behind the color choice. The last thing Akihito packed into the bags was first aid kits and other medical supplies, and Asami realized that he _really_ didn't want any questions answered right now.

~*~*~*~

Asami opened his eyes at one in the morning two days later, unsure why he'd awoken until he saw Soubi watching him from the corner. Akihito was curled against his chest asleep and Soubi leaned easily against the wall as if he wasn't intruding.

"Yes?" Asami spoke, the irritation in his voice tangible.

"Time to go," Soubi's voice was quiet in the dark room and sounded as if part of the night air. Akihito stirred at his voice and woke rubbing his eyes.

"Soubi?" He asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep. We're leaving." Soubi told him and Akihito nodded and gave Asami a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Asami." He whispered too softly for Soubi to hear him, his eyes clear from the sleep that had held him a moment before. Asami captured Akihito's lips and searched his mouth with his tongue, aware that Soubi slipped out of the room to allow them some privacy. Akihito let out a soft moan as he pulled away from Asami. "Go." He ordered softly and Asami nodded and stood, dressing quickly, speaking as he did.

"If something happens head for Sion. My men will help you." Asami finished lacing the black sneakers and straightened. "See you in a month."

"Yeah," Akihito smiled warmly; Asami returned the smile and closed the door behind him as he left.

~*~**~

Soubi had laid Ritsuka on the couch in the living room and was kissing him on the forehead as Asami entered. Natsuo and Youji were having a strangely passionate make out session in the corner, strange because they normally didn't show affection for one another. The Zeros preferred inflicting pain over satisfying their lust.

Soubi headed to the door without saying a word and Asami and Natsuo followed behind him. The door to the penthouse closed and Asami suddenly realized that when he returned he'd be much different, and that may not be so good.


	3. Petition updated

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

LeaveWithoutNotice

koryssa-kory

HeidiFox

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**AN: HeidiFox, you have been added. **


End file.
